Aku Benci HITSUGAYA
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Kenapa, sih, Hitsugaya itu harus ada? R&R?


**Aku Benci HITSUGAYA**

.

By: Lumut van Rocefould

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

"Haah...." Lagi-lagi sebuah helaan nafas dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut biru gelap. Tangannya kini memerah karena sedari tadi terus menggenggam sebungkus kertas—bekas bungkus kacang rebus yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke warnet.

Gadis itu; yang kita ketahui bernama Rukia, sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia marah, ia sedih, ia merasa dipermalukan. Hari pertama setelah kepindahannya ke kota Seiretei justru menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Siapa sangka bahwa dalam hari pertamanya ia justru dipermalukan?

Rukia melirik kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Rasa marahnya yang tadi sempat mereda, kini kembali memanas. Apalagi, saat ia mengingat wajah orang yang mempermalukannya. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Ia kemudian segera membuka kertas di genggamannya. Kertas itu sudah kumal. Tapi, ia tidak peduli lagi. Rasa marah yang menggelegak di dadanya ini tidak dapat ditahannya. Rukia ingin marah, itu sudah jelas. Dan menurutnya, ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Tanpa memedulikan tempat, ia segera merobek-robek kertas itu layaknya orang gila, dan berteriak. "ARGH!!!!! HITSUGAYA BODOH!"

Setelah ia selesai berteriak-teriak di pinggir jalan, ia kemudian membuang kertas kumal tadi ke gorong-gorong, dan segera melenggang masuk ke dalam warnet.

Dan sialnya, warnet penuh untuk saat ini. Dan hal ini kembali membuatnya emosi. "Mas!" panggilnya—dengan nada dingin yang terasa mengancam—pada sang penjaga warnet yang berambut merah. "KALAU MAS NGGAK MAU AKU MENGHANCURKAN WARNET INI, CEPET KASIH AKU NOMOR RUAANG!!!"

Penjaga warnet itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar teriakan Rukia yang menggelegar. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang saat ini. Setelah merasa keadaannya membaik, ia kemudian segera men-_disconnect_ salah satu komputer di warnet.

"N... nomer 13, mbak. Silakan...," ujarnya terbata-bata pada Rukia. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Rukia segera masuk ke bilik nomor 13 tadi. Ia membuka bilik itu dengan kasar, dan terkejutlah dia karena masih ada orang di dalam bilik itu.

Yup. Mungkin hari ini sangatlah tepat jika disebut hari tersial dalam hidup Rukia. Jika sekali bertemu dengan seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro saja sudah membuatnya marah, apalagi jika dua kali?

Rukia semakin marah melihat orang di dalam bilik tersebut. Ia mendengus dan segera menutup bilik nomor 13 sekuat tenaganya.

"Maaf, mas," ia berujar pada sang penjaga warnet. "Aku nggak jadi pake, deh."

Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ia segera keluar dari warnet dan berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya.

"Oi! Kuchiki!!!!" Ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Namun, ia enggan membalikkan badannya. Karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"OII!! RUKIA!!!" panggil Toshiro sekali lagi. Rukia mendengus, dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"RUKIA!!! DOMPETMU KETINGGALAN, NIH!!!" teriak Toshiro. Dan sekali ini, Rukia berbalik dan segera berjalan—mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut berlari—mendekati Toshiro dan segera mengambil dompetnya yang berwarna pink.

Toshiro untuk sesaat tersenyum pada Rukia saat gadis itu datang menghampirinya. Tetapi, senyum itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Rukia hanya mengambil dompet itu dari tangan Toshiro dan kembali berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Mulut Toshiro memberengut. '_Nih cewek nyebelin banget! Eh, apa dia marah gara-gara kejadian tadi di sekolah, ya?_' pikirnya.

"Ah.., mungkin di memang masih marah," gumam Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tenpa berpikir ulang. Ia segera mengejar Rukia yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"RUKIAAA!!!" panggilnya sekeras mungkin. Tapi—seperti tadi—Rukia tidak mau berbalik dan mendengarkan perkataan Toshiro.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menyipitkan matanya. Dan ia melihat Rukia berada tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu ada di seberang jalan. Sedang membeli kue dango.

Senyum tipis terbersit dalam wajah tampan Toshiro. Ia segera mengatur kembali nafasnya, dan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga dan meneriakkan nama Rukia sekali lagi.

"RUKIAA!" teriaknya pada sang gadis yang ada di seberang jalan. Tanpa memperhatikan kanan kirinya, ia segera menyeberang jalan.

Toshiro menoleh, dan mata pemuda itu terbelalak. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah kini sedang melaju dengan kencang tepat ke arahnya. Mobil itu sudah membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali.

Toshiro terlalu bodoh. Ia terlalu fokus pada Rukia dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan sekarang, ia tergeletak begitu saja di jalan. Darah yang mengalir pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, membuat dirinya kini sewarna dengan mobil sedan itu.

.

**[****사랑해****] - ****日番谷 冬獅****郎****!!**

.

Di seberang jalan sana, Rukia sedang asyik memakan dango-nya dengan raut muka yang tidak mengenakkan. "Aku kan tidak tuli," gumamnya kesal. Sebenarnya ia mendengar teriakan Toshiro yang memanggilnya terus menerus. Tapi, tentu saja ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan panggilan itu.

"RUKIAA!" Ia mendengar Toshiro berteriak sekali lagi. Dengan volume yang sama kerasnya.

Rukia memandang dango terakhir yang ada di tangannya. Kepalanya kini berputar, dan ia melirik Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu kini sedang berlari-lari sekuat tenaga menuju arahnya. Cepat-cepat Rukia memakan dango itu, dan segera berdiri.

Rukia kemudian membuang bungkus dango tadi ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dan segera berlari.

Lagi—ia mendengar teriakan Toshiro lagi. Segera saja Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ogah berurusan dengan Toshiro. Karena, rasa bencinya pada Toshiro sudah melewati batas.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia memelankan langkahnya. Gadis itu menajamkan telinganya. Suara Toshiro tidak lagi terdengar dalam pendengarannya.

Rukia kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia senang Toshiro tidak mengejarnya lagi. Kini, langkahnya tidak lagi terburu-buru. Gadis itu kini melangkah dengan tenang. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi.

.

**[****사랑해****] - ****日番谷 冬獅****郎****!!**

.

_Klik!_ Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan menyalakan semua lampunya. Ia kemudian bersandar di balik pintu kamar yang berbahan kayu _mahogany_ tersebut dan menangis.

Ya. Gadis itu menangis. Bulir-bulir keperakan mengalir begitu saja dalam pipinya yang agak pucat, dan ia tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk menggubrisnya.

Dalam semua kesenduan itu, ia dapat mendengar suara kakak iparnya—Kuchiki Byakuya—yang sedari tadi terus memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Namun, Rukia memilih untuk tidak menggubris panggilan tersebut. Biarlah hari ini kakaknya makan sendirian. Toh, dia tidak peduli.

_

* * *

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Anak ini Kuchiki Rukia," ujar sang guru yang berambut pirang. Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya melamun memandang wajah-wajah asing di hadapannya, kini melayangkan senyum kecil kepada semua yang ada di kelas tersebut._

_Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Sang Guru kini menunjuk tempat duduk Rukia. Sebuah bangku kecil yang berada di barisan terbelakang. Rukia berjengit begitu melihat teman sebangkunya; seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan mata turquoise yang menusuk._

_"Erm..." Rukia meletakkan tasnya tanpa suara. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya sopan pada pemuda itu._

_."Buat apa kau bertanya lagi?" jawab pemuda itu ketus seraya melempar pandangannya ke jendela._

_"Hah?" Alis Rukia separuh terangkat. "Maksudmu?"_

_Pemuda tersebut melayangkan pandangan mencemooh pada Rukia. Dia tidak berniat menjawab berkata-kata lagi. Dan saat Rukia akan bersuara, suara Sang Guru menyelanya._

_"Kuchiki-san, ada apa dengan kursimu?" tanya guru yang bernama Izuru Kira tersebut._

_"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Kira-sensei..." jawab Rukia. Lalu, gadis itu cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya._

_Selang beberapa saat, ia menoleh ke samping. Dan ia melihat, bahwa temannya itu sedang tersenyum kecil menahan tawa. Meski mulut mungilnya tertutupi oleh tangan, Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sudut-sudut mulut pemuda itu terangkat._

_"Apa yang lucu?" ujar Rukia gusar._

_"Tidak ada."_

_Bibir Rukia memberengut, dan hal itu membuat suasana kembali hening._

_._

_**[**__**사랑해**__**] - **__**日番谷 冬獅**__**郎**__**!!**_

_._

_Dua jam kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak di SMA Kidou segera beranjak berdiri dengan raut wajah senang. Siapa yang tidak? Setelah seratus duapuluh menit yang melelahkan, siapapun pasti ingin merilekskan dirinya barang sejenak. Dan, waktu istirahatlah yang mengabulkan keinginan itu._

_Rukia pun begitu. Raut mukanya yang sebelumnya nampak semrawut, kini telah berubah drastis saat mendengar bunyi bel elektrik tersebut. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah merengek sedari tadi untuk minta diisi._

_Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini._

_Rukia tidak bisa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sesuatu yang lengket menempel di roknya. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya, teman-temannya nampak sedang berkasak-kusuk ria untuk membicarakannya._

_Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di benak Rukia. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Lalu, ia segera tahu saat melihat roknya. Bekas kunyahan permen karet yang ukurannya terbilang cukup besar menempel di roknya._

_"AISH!" Tentu saja Rukia mengumpat sebal. Dan satu-satunya alternatif yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini hanyalah menarik rok tersebut dengan paksa._

_Breet! Rukia segera menarik roknya yang lengket sekuat tenaga. Dan yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya. Roknya kini tercabik, dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci besar di tengahnya._

_"HEI! Si anak baru ternyata masih memakai underwear kelinci! Oh, lucunyaa..." ujar seorang anak lelaki. Semua orang yang saat itu masih ada di dalam kelas segera tertawa mendengar lelucon itu._

_Lelucon itu membuat darah Rukia seakan berkumpul di kepalanya. Dipaksakannya sebuah tawa berdenting dari mulutnya. Setelah semua tawa mereda, ia segera mengambil kembali cabikan roknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu._

_"Nah! Ini dia pahlawan kita!!" seru seseorang. Rukia mendengar seruan itu, dan melirik untuk mengetahui siapa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'pahlawan' itu._

_Sudah bisa menebaknya?_

_Tentu saja. Orang itu adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_Toshiro memasuki kelas sambil membawa nampan berisi seporsi makan siang. Dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat disambut dengan gembira oleh teman-temannya._

_Gadis itu marah. Ya, dia marah. Karena ia merasa bahwa yang dilakukan oleh Toshiro—padahal bukan—tadi amat membuatnya malu. "Oh," ia berujar dengan ketus. "Jadi..., kau yang menaruh permen karet di mejaku?"_

_Senum segera lenyap dari wajah Toshiro. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran._

_Rukia tidak menjawab dan terus berlari menyeruak dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menyorakinya. Di hadapannya, Toshiro sedang berdiri mematung, dan ia memutuskan untuk menabrak Toshiro begitu saja._

_Pemuda tersebut membisu. Mungkin, leluconnya kali ini sedikit keterlaluan. Dan ia ingin minta maaf atas semua ini._

_Sayangnya, itu sudah terlambat. Rukia memilih pulang setelah mendapatkan rok ganti.  
_

* * *

"HITSUGAYA BODOH!" umpat Rukia sekali lagi. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari di mana ia harus mengobral air mata secara berlebihan.

Tapi, rupanya Rukia memiliki cara lain untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia kini berdiri dan segera menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah laptopnya menyala, ia segera membuka _internet browser_ favoritnya, dan langsung _login_ ke situs fanfiksi dengan akunnya yang bernama "Si Anak Songong"—bisa disingkat SAS.

Ia mencoba untuk melirik-lirik isi akunnya. Masih kosong, tentu. Karena dia belum menerbitkan satu fanfiksi sama sekali.

"Haah...." Rukia menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, sepertinya membuat fanfiksi adalah hal yang terlalu sulit baginya. Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba memikirkan sebuah ide.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sang _Muse_ telah memberikan ide padanya.

Tanpa berpikir bahwa hal ini menyalahi aturan di situs fanfiksi, ia langsung saja mengetik sebuah petisi konyol nan udik. Apalagi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetik petisi udik tersebut dengan bahasa Inggris. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu bahwa nilai bahasa Inggris miliknya sangat rendah.

* * *

**adakah yang mau bergabung untuk membunuh hitsu?**

**Hitsu …………………YOU IS…..**

**FUCK BANGSAT**

**BEJAT**

**BEDEBAH**

**  
JAHANAM**

**MENJIJIKAN

* * *

**

"Hahaha...." Rukia tertawa puas. Cepat-cepat ia mengetik tombol _publish_ sehingga tulisannya yang udik tadi bisa dibaca oleh orang di jagat dunia maya.

Pada awalnya, komentar yang diberikan para pembaca kepadanya 'cukup' memuaskan. Bahkan, ada yang berbaik hati mendukungnya. Tapi, emosinya segera menggelegak lagi begitu melihat begitu banyaknya komentar yang justru menyalahkannya dan memarahinya. Bahkan, tak jarang ada di antara mereka yang menyusupkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Apaan, sih?!" pekiknya marah. Dengan kesal ia segera menutup laptopnya dengan keras tanpa memedulikan pinggirannya yang mulai retak.

.

**[****사랑해****] - ****日番谷 冬獅****郎****!!**

.

Esoknya, Rukia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Memang, rasa kesal masih menghinggapinya akibat kejadian-kejadian tidak mengenakkan di hari yang telah lalu. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk melupakannya dan melewati hari ini dengan biasa.

"Ohayou, minna!" serunya riang saat membuka pintu ruang kelas.

Hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas sapaannya. Dan ini membuatnya sedikir bingung. Tipuan apa lagi yang akan diberikan Toshiro padanya?

Rukia duduk dalam diam di bangkunya yang terpojok. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tidab-tiba, seseorang menggebrak mejanya. Dan itu membuatnya terkejut. "Hei! Kamu!" panggil si gadis yang berambut coklat terang—oh, Rukia ingat. Nama gadis itu Kiyone.

Rukia yang bingung dengan perlakuan Kiyone yang kasar, hanya bisa membalas. "Eh? Ya?"

Kiyone melontarkan tatapan marahnya pada Rukia. Dan melemparkan secarik kertas bernoda darah yang sudah kumal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia. Ia semakin bingung, tetapi ia harus menjaga _image_-nya sebagai anak baru.

"Baca aja, tuh! Itu benda terakhir yang digenggam Toshiro sebelum dia meninggal!" seru Kiyone.

Rukia tersentak. "Toshiro meninggal? Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya pelan.

Kiyone mendengar gumaman itu, dan segera menjawab. "Katanya, Toshiro meninggal kemarin. Pada waktu itu dia sedang mengejar seseorang, dan tertabrak sedan saat menyeberang."

"Eh-? Ma...masa?" sahut Rukia. Masih tidak percaya.

"Yah... Begitulah." Kiyone mengangkat bahunya. Dan segera meninggalkan Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Rasa bersalah kini menghantui Rukia. Ia teringat perlakuannya pada Toshiro kemarin. Ya, Rukia tahu. Toshiro hendak meminta maaf. Tapi, Rukia tetap tidak mengacuhkannya.

Dan, inilah jadinya. Sebelum mereka sempat berbaikan, justru ajal sudah menjemput Toshiro.

Lagi, dan lagi. Tetes air mata kini menalir di pipi Rukia. Kini, air mata itu berubah menjadi air mata penyesalan. Dengan gerak lambat, ia membuka kertas yang diberikan oleh Kiyone. Dan..., memang benar. Itu tulisan tangan Toshiro.

-  
_**Jadwal hari ini: Minta maaf pada Rukia.  
Rencana jangka panjang: Ingat hari Valentine 3 bulan lagi.  
**_-

"Bagaimana?" Kiyone kini berbalik untuk bertanya pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan, bibirnya yang mungil hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat bernada sendu.

"Gommen ne, Hitsugaya."

**~lame END-ing~**

**Moral value**: Jangan sembarangan mengumpat, atau pun mengatai orang dengan kata-kata kasar. Apalagi jika orang-orang itu tidak melakukan hal yang salah pada kita. Entar kalo beneran kejadian gimana? Apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah juga, hmm?

**

* * *

Author's Chit Chat**: Halo, minna-san!! Perkenalkan, saya author baru dengan penname "Lumut van Rocefould" silahkan panggil saya dengan nama Lu-chan, L1, ataupun Mumut!! XD *plak* Hahaha... Sya cuma bercanda... Er-.. Perkenalkan. Saya red-deimon-beta. Author lama di sini. Tapi sekarang lagi hiatus (baca: hiatus dari fandom Bleach doang).  
UWAH!! Maafkan saya karena fic abal yang saya buat ini!! , Maaf juga karena kualitas fic ini SUNGGUH-AMAT-SANGAT JELEK!! Maklumilah, saya hanya membuat fic ini dalam waktu 2, 5 jam. Dan, alasan saya membuat fic ini hanyalah gara-gara emosi saya yang sangat meluap saat membaca sebuah fic yang berisi BASHING CHARA! I HATE IT! (Tau kan siapa/fic apa yang saya maksud?) Jadi, atas dasar emosi semata, saya langsung bergerilya membuat fic ini dengan waktu 2, 5 jam. Dan hasilnya? Sungguh amat-sangat jelek!! T__T Huweee... Maafkan aku para petinggi dan member Dojo... Sepertinya aku sudah mempermalukan nama Dojo dengan mempublish fic tidak berkualitas seperti ini. Pokoknya, kalau memang semuanya menghendaki, saya dengan rela akan segera mendelete fic ini—serta kembali ke penname semula tentu.

Yang jelas, sih... **THANKS FOR READ MY LOW-QUALITY FIC**!! (And the A/N too!)

P. S. MV-nya Tohoshinki-Break Out keren banget!! *dilakban*

* * *

**.**

**감사합니다****!! m(_ _)m  
****.**

**Review masih dipersilakan, kok....**


End file.
